


Lemon Flavored Piggy

by Brilliant_Piggy66



Series: Feral Rat story plus snippets [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boba Tea, M/M, Rat loves his big pig, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_Piggy66/pseuds/Brilliant_Piggy66
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog are restless so they go get some Boba tea.





	Lemon Flavored Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet during their world grand heist.

You can’t sleep, neither of you can sleep in these conditions. The modern cars honk at each other on the street and thousands of civilians talk amongst one another. Always talking. In Oz there wasn’t much of that and it was taking its toll on both you and Junkrat, so you decide you’ll take a walk with him.

“Junkrat.” The man was laying down but his head shoots up to look over his shoulder at the sound of his name.

“What, mate?” You sit up and stretch, grabbing the harness you had bought for Junkrat, it wasn’t as good as your hook, but you were trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. 

“You want some Boba?” Jamison rips himself off the floor and scrambles to you when his peg doesn’t hit the ground right. You clip the cloth harness around him and make your way outside with your disguises on.

“Roadie, what Boba shop are we goin’ to tonight? What flavor are you gonna get? I’m getting green apple! Why is it called green apple if it tastes nothing like an apple Roadhog?” You roll your eyes.

“Getting lemon.” Junkrat nods, walking at a pace steady enough that the leash for his harness is taught. Some passersby give you sympathetic smiles.

Junkrat is worn out by the time you two find the little corner Boba shop he likes, so you just let him sit at one of the tables and tie the leash to the umbrella pole.

“Be back. Behave.” Junkrat cackles.

“I’ll be on my best behavior, father dearest.” You glare at him as he holds himself laughing. Why was that even funny? You stand in line, money in hand. The poor cashier looks very nervous when you walk up.

“One small green apple and one large lemon Boba.” You put the amount on the counter before they even say anything. You look over at Jamison who looks like he’s about to nip at some strangers, his instructions from you barely keeping him back. “Please hurry.” The cashier nods and finishes your order relatively quickly, you give them a nod before returning to your rat.

“Here.” You give him his small cup and he takes is happily, making a small gasp before focusing on sipping his drink. You untie the leash and head toward the motel. You notice Jamison can’t seem to grasp the concept of sipping and walking at the same time so you put him on your shoulders.

“Thanks, big pig.” You smile underneath the thin paper hospital mask. You love being his big pig. You give a pat to his thigh to show you’re happy. 

As soon as you’re in your hotel room you feel mischievous. You’ve been around Junkrat a bit too long to not pick up on some trickster behavior now and then.

“Wanna taste?” You shake your boba cup, knowing Junkrat can’t get enough of this sugary shit. Jamison nods furiously and makes his way to you, just when he’s about to grab the cup you kiss him softly, your tongue exploring his mouth.

The rat seems taken aback at first but reciprocates, his thumbs rubbing the stubble on your face. When you part his face is pink, a smile plastered across it.

“My lemon flavored hog.” You snort and hold him close, burying your face in his neck as he happily sips his and your drink. Even though you may look like a wild hog you and Jamison both know you're his pushover big pig.


End file.
